This invention relates to a folding knife having a manually depressible lock element for holding the knife blade in a closed position or an open position. The lock element is preferably formed as a slidable lock pin movable at right angles to the motion plane of the blade, such that the blade cannot easily deflect the lock pin from its lock position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,984 issued to T. Richard shows a folding knife that is in some respects similar to the knife of the present invention. However in the knife of U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,984 the lock element is formed as a lateral extension of the blade pivot pin. This extension would in many cases have to be a relatively small size structural component. I believe such a small size component might have strength deficiencies and alignment deficiencies. Also, assembly (manufacture) of the pivot pin-lock element combination might prove to be a relatively difficult manipulative operation. The lock element mechanism of my invention is believed to have advantages over the lock element shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,984.